


Freezing Punishment

by Gravytrain101



Series: Avenger's Oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Clint's sorry, Insluts, Mad Hulk, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: What happens when Hawkeye accidentally insults Hulk while the team is on a plant over Greenland to take out a government facility who's making missiles to threaten the world with? Simple, he opens the side door and hands him upside down out of the plane.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton
Series: Avenger's Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875934
Kudos: 3





	Freezing Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> You will see me referring to the characters as their superhero names and not first names, because that's how I think Hulk would recognize them the most.

Hulk’s POV:   
“Man, you need to take a shower,” Hawkeye muttered as I reached for someone above him for Black Widow. 

“Shower?” I asked as I glared down at him. 

“Uh oh,” Captain America sighed before I grabbed Hawkeye by the ankle and drug him to the side door of the plane. 

“Hulk!” Black Widow shouted, “No!” 

I ignored her and opened the door to the freezing temperatures of Greenland before dangling Hawkeye outside by his ankle. 

“Hulk,” Iron Man said, “Come on man! He didn’t mean it.” 

“Thor, be ready to go out and grab him if he drops him,” Captain America ordered. 

“I’m ready,” Thor responded, “Hulk. I suggest you bring Clint inside so we don’t freeze to death.” 

“Come on Hulk! I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry,” Hawkeye shouted as he looked for some way to get inside. 

“See? He’s sorry so let him in,” Iron Man said, “He’ll freeze to death if you don’t.” 

“Fine,” I sighed before throwing Hawkeye inside and shutting the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I hope you liked it anyway. Let me know what you think down below!


End file.
